Step into my world
by XxkikisapphireluvxX
Summary: Matthew is never noticed. Alfred works at a club as a pole dancer/waiter. Matthew always wanted to be in the spotlight just once. But maybe being in spotlight isn't as good as Matthew thought it would be.


Summary: Matthew is never noticed. Alfred works at a club as a pole dancer/waiter. Matthew always wanted to be in the spotlight just once. But being in spotlight isn't as good as Matthew makes it seem to yaoi! If you don't like don't read.

p.s. I do not own hetalia

Step Into My World

Chapter One: How low can you go?

The sun spreads through out the room. Birds are chirping happily. The annoying beep of the alarm clock filled the room. Getting rid of the peaceful silence. Fluttering his eyes violet eyes at the alarm clock. He presses the snooze button. " It's time for work already eh?" he thought to himself. Stretching his arms he yawns. Grabbing some clothes that he will wear for today. As he walks down the hallway, he stops looking at a family picture that was taken two years ago. A small frown appears on Matthew's face. " Mom….dad I wish you where here " he thought sadly.

" hey! don't you dare frown in front of me bro!" an extremely loud voice yelled. Taking an internal sigh Matthew looks at his older brother Alfred.

" I know Alfred it's just that I miss them still sometimes " he whispered. Alfred walks to Matthew and looks at the picture with him.

" yeah me too Mattie.. they are watching over us though. Making sure we are alright. I know it" Alfred reassured him. A bright smile appeared on Alfreds face. " enough of the sad stuff now! Take a shower bro! I'll take you to work kay?" Alfred smiled.

Matthew just nods simply and heads to the shower. Sighing happily as the warm water is splashed gently against his pale skin. Putting his forehead against the wall of the shower he closes his eyes gently. Pretending everything will be fine.

Brushing his blonde straight hair while drying his hair with the blue fluffy towel he had in his other hand. Matthew had his favorite jeans on, and a red hoodie that he has had since forever…well besides his stuffed polar bear he has had since he was little. Looking into the mirror to make sure there weren't any flaws. He is finally satisfied as he turns off the bathroom light.

" Jeeze dude! You take longer in the shower than I do! You weren't jacking off where you?" Alfred smirked giving Matthew a wink. Rolling his eyes Matthew grabs his cellphone from the kitchen table. " oh yes totally Alfred " Mattew's voice dripped with sarcasm.

Matthew walks outside and goes to Alfreds truck. Waiting for Alfred his stomach feels like it's going to barf. Mcdonald bags filled the floor of the red truck. " you alright Mattie?" Alfred unlocks his truck and gets in it. " I'm fine, but I don't know about you since you eat this fast food filth every day" Matthew joked.

" Hey! Mcdonalds his freaking awesome! You don't know what your missing dude!" Alfred disagreeing to him. " It's good for you" rubbing his tummy gently. " whatever you say Alfred " Matthew said as he puts his seat belt on. Turning on the truck, and backing it up. Alfred starts to drive.

As they drive, they listen to music and singing along to it. After driving for about five minutes Matthew didn't realize that Alfred parked already. " thanks alfred I'll see you later eh?" Matthew said to alfred. Alfred nods " yepp!~ I have to work tonight Matthew so I won't be home until very late " Alfred answered. " I know I know have a good day " matthew said quietly. Matthew walks into the pet store that he worked at. He absolutely loves working here. He got to be with so many cute animals. His main job was to clean all of the cages, stock, and was also a cashier sometimes.

As Matthew mops the floor of the store. He grunts a little when someone bumps into him. " s-sorry" Matthew apologized. The man that bumped into him didn't even realize he was their. Gribbing the handle of the mop he just continues to mop the floor. Just once..he wanted someone to notice him. Hundreds of men noticed Alfred._ Every_. _Single_._ Night_. Alfred worked at a club as a pole dancer and he was definitely popular their. He was the main attraction. The club was called _The Sparkling Emerald. _Matthew kind of guessed as to why the club is named that. The owner was some british man, that had really nice yet dangerous green eyes. Matthew only saw him once. But the way he had meet the british man was….very odd. The man was ontop of Alfred. Doing rather inappropriate things.

Running a sweaty hand through his blonde locks. He looks up at the ceiling. "I'd give anything..to get the attention..Alfred gets " matthew thought sadly. Biting his bottom lip. He just continued to mop the already clean enough floor, pretending to mop away the evil filled envy that filled his heart.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ That night ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Looking at the clock before Matthew left it read 8:30pm. Living in New York city isn't….too bad. Matthew would like it more if it where more quiet. But he couldn't really complain. He got used to the noise. Walking down the street, he heard thumping music, cars honking, people talking. Matthew continues to walk to the apartment but then he realized he wasn't too far away from The Sparkling Emerald either. Matthew just wanted to go to the club. Just to see Alfred dance. _"Alfred probably wouldn't even notice me anyways". _ After walking down about four blocks, he walks into a alleyway where the club was at. Matthew gets in line. Matthew simply shows the security guard his I.D. Even Matthew might look like he was only 17 or 16, he was 21 thank you very much!

As Matthew walks through the heavy crowd he heads to the bar. He simply orders a soda and starts to drink it. Hearing everyone cheer he could hear the song " bass down low " he then heard a voice " lets see how low you can go Hero!" Raising a brow he noticed his brother go on the stage shaking his booty. He was wearing short jeans, and no shirt.

Walking over to the bathroom to go to the bathroom quick, he heard yelling in a room. His eyes widden, silently tip toeing to the room. This was the room where all the pole dancers got dressed up at. " vveee?~Feliks is freaking late again! Almost every single pole dancer has danced tonight " a cute italian said as he got dressed into his regular clothes it seemed. " what are we going to do now aru~? " a chinese boy wearing a sexy chinese shirt that showed his tummy off and silk pants. Matthew squeaks when he is bumped into again and falls on the who was trying to think of something he then saw a cute boy on the floor. " hey! you! You look super cute! " Tino smiled. He could tell that the blonde was definitely from finland or something. He had the accent. " m-me?" Matthew asks pointing to himself. Toni nods to him and his finger makes a " come forth" movement. Matthew slowly walks into the room. All the dancers in the room widden their eyes. " He looks a little too shy aru~ but some boys might like him. If he dances right" Yao said as he undoes his ponytail. " Vee!~ lets dress him up!". Matthe starts to shake as the boys start to come towards him with grins on their faces.

Hopefully everyone likes it! I know it is kind of short ^^; the second chapter will longer I promise.

Please review! If there are any grammer errors I apologize. And if you have any idea's for me please review I love to hear of some idea's.


End file.
